


making the switch

by wordlocker



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordlocker/pseuds/wordlocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they say be careful what you wish for. especially when an ancient mayan god is listening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	making the switch

It’s a question they’ve been asked many times. Sometimes the answers are the same, and sometimes they switch it up a little. This time, though, for some reason the answers come out honest and _different_.

> If you can switch bodies with any other member, who would it be?

One by one, they give a name. The interview’s outside and the moon’s full, and Hakyeon swears after wards, when whatever magic it is wears out, that he feels the tingle straight down his spine. 

People say be careful what you wish for. They have a point.

 

\- -

 

Wonshik wakes up to the sound of snoring, which almost never happen – only when Jaehwan’s sinuses act up, but that isn’t the first thing that clues him in. First of all, he’s not in his own bed. Second of all, when he does find his bed across the room, he is lying in it. Or whatever it is that looks exactly like him. 

“Ow!”

And that is _definitely_ not his voice. Or his legs, throbbing in pain after hitting the floor too soon. At this point he figures that he’s in Sanghyuk’s body, judging from the bed and the freakishly long limbs. Which means that it can be Sanghyuk in his, snoring like a large farming machinery. So he smacks the guy’s (his) stomach as hard as he can because this is clearly not his fault and therefore Sanghyuk’s fault that they’ve somehow switched bodies in the middle of the night.

“What the hell, Sanghyuk?!”

Clearly-not-Sanghyuk glares at him through sleepy eyes, before recognizing that it’s not his own voice. He looks down, and groping Wonshik’s bare chest frantically, he screams.

It may say something about how tightknit they are that Wonshik knows who it is just by the sound of it.

 

\- -

 

Jaehwan manages to wake everybody in the apartment with his hysterics. They all stumble out into the living area, mussed and groggy. Their flight got in super late last night and they’ve probably had a maximum of three hours of sleep in them, which is why some are still unaware of what’s going on.

“Do you want me to strangle you to death, Jaehwan?”

Everyone’s eyes widen at how threatening Hakyeon’s words are spoken in Hongbin’s low register. Hakyeon’s (Hongbin’s) arms shoot out and his jaw drops. It prompts the other three members to look down at themselves, registering the situation.

“What the fuck,” Sanghyuk mutters, clenching and unclenching Jaehwan’s fists in front of his eyes.

Taekwoon tugs at Hakyeon’s hair, whispering, “What is happening?”

Wonshik, who’s had the most time to digest the shitfest they’re in, steps in. “Okay, calm down. We, all six of us, have apparently switched bodies while we were sleeping.”

“I think we just swapped souls,” Jaehwan points out, sniffing. “God, Wonshik, your rhinitis is killing me.”

“Focus!” Hakyeon snaps, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “We need to figure out how the hell this happen. We can’t go to work like this!”

Sanghyuk gasps, realizing something. “Oh, man. Do we need to, like, shower and stuff in these bodies?”

All six shudder, hands automatically coming off the body they’re in. They spend over a minute just looking at each other in the circle, just trying to let it sink in. Jaehwan groans, flopping onto the floor, legs akimbo. 

“This is why my grandma told me never to say a spell when there’s a full moon.”

Hakyeon frowns. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“The interview!” Jaehwan says, waving his hands around. “Last night. It was a full moon. And we said who we wanted to switch bodies with.”

“So now we’re stuck in whoever we said we wanted to be?” Hongbin grumbles, arms crossed over his chest.

Taekwoon makes a face. “What’s so terrible about being inside my body?”

“Do you _want_ to be stuck in Hakyeon hyung’s body?” Hongbin asks, eyebrow cocked.

Taekwoon doesn’t answer. Hakyeon rolls his eyes and switches his attention back to Jaehwan. “What do you know about this…spell or whatever? Can we reverse it?”

Jaehwan blinks. “I don’t know,” he says dejectedly. “I mean, I can ask my grandma, but if we’re not even sure what spell we accidentally invoked, then it’s gonna be difficult.”

“Shit,” Sanghyuk mumbles. “We’re fucked.”

“Just because you’re in Jaehwan’s body, Hyuk, doesn’t mean you can use that kind of language,” Hakyeon warns, making use of the fiercest look Hongbin’s face is capable of pulling off.

Sanghyuk pouts, jutting Jaehwan’s lips out, which is something he will never do in his own body. 

“Do we have a schedule today?” Taekwoon, the ever practical one, pipes up. 

Hakyeon thinks hard, trying to recall. “I don’t think so. We’re supposed to outline the setlist for the fanmeeting next month, but I think I can convince the manager to let us do it from home.”

“Jaehwan hyung, maybe you should call and talk to your grandma about this,” Wonshik suggests.

“First, I need to shower,” Jaehwan raises his pointer finger, scrunching his face up. “Damn it, Wonshik. How can you just go to bed with all the day’s grime sticking to your skin like this?”

“Wait!” Wonshik exclaims, jumping to his feet. “Can we make a rule, first, please? Like, can we just agree not to look _down_ or whatever when we’re in the shower?”

“How are we going to wash ourselves or whoever we’re in – god, that sounds so weird,” Hakyeon groans, “if we’re not even looking at…it?” 

Hongbin grimaces. “Maybe we agree to only touch it for hygiene purposes?”

“What other purpose are we gonna touch it for?” Taekwoon scoffs.

“Fine!” Wonshik says, flushed. “Just – don’t be weird or anything, okay?”

Jaehwan laughs. “Maybe you should be careful with Sanghyuk’s body. We all know he’s packing.”

Everybody groans as Jaehwan cackles all the way to the bathroom.

 

\- -

 

Hongbin and Hakyeon stay huddled next to Jaehwan as he hangs up the phone, expectant looks on their faces. Jaehwan sighs, shaking his head. 

“What’d she say?” Hakyeon asks.

Jaehwan shrugs, gathering Wonshik’s long legs under him, trying to get comfortable. “Like I said, it’s hard since we don’t even know what triggered the swap in the first place.”

“Did anybody touch or say something yesterday? Maybe at that weird museum we went to?” Hongbin asks loudly addressing the whole room.

Sanghyuk shakes his head, jabbing a finger in Wonshik’s direction. “Wonshik hyung was staring at the naked lady figurines.”

Wonshik smacks his face with a cushion. “I was reading the information on the plaque. And they’re fertility goddesses, you punk.”

Taekwoon clears his throat. It’s disconcerting, still, to hear Hakyeon being so quiet. “I…was looking at one of the exhibits. It was some kind of an ancient Mayan god with shapeshifting and soul-swapping ability and I – I just wondered what it could do, you know, if it was real.”

“You questioned an ancient god’s existence and power?” Jaehwan mutters in disbelief.

“Only in my head?” Taekwoon shrugs, trying to look innocent.

Jaehwan squawks, raising his arms into the air. The sight of Wonshik being so dramatic might’ve been funny if they aren’t so deep in trouble. “Okay,” he says after calming himself down. “My grandma said, no matter what the cause, we should figure out why we wished what we wished for. Maybe then, we can reverse it.”

“Why we wanted to switch bodies?” Hongbin says, screwing his face up. “Wasn’t it just because they asked us in the interview?”

“Well,” Taekwoon hums. “I was curious about how it’ll feel like being Hakyeon. That’s why he was my answer.”

“Yeah, but why?” Hakyeon presses on, worrying his bottom lip. “I think that’s what we have to come up with. Mine is easy. I want to know how it feels like to be so attractive 99% of the time I’m the prettiest person in the room.”

He says it so nonchalantly, but Hongbin blushes bright red immediately.

“Do we have to say all of it out loud?” Sanghyuk looks hesitant. “Can’t we just, like, reverse the wish silently in our heads?”

“Why?” Jaehwan smirks. “Why’d you say you wanted to be me, Sanghyuk?”

“Nothing,” Sanghyuk says, avoiding everyone’s eyes. “I wanted to be short for once. Why?”

Hongbin snorts. “You would’ve picked Hakyeon hyung, then. Ah!”

Hakyeon smiles at the effect of his head swatting. “Let’s just let it all out in the open. Maybe it’ll reverse the curse or spell or whatever this is.”

“Seems to me Taekwoon hyung needs to reverse it since he’s the one who started it in the first place,” Wonshik says. Maybe being in Sanghyuk’s body awards him with Sanghyuk’s bravado.

“Sanghyuk’s avoiding his turn,” Jaehwan reminds them gleefully. “C’mon, tell us why.”

Sanghyuk grunts, rolling his eyes. “I wanted to know how it feels like to be naturally cute, okay? Not because I’m the youngest or whatever. Just…pull off the adorable vibe like Jaehwan hyung does.”

Jaehwan applauses at that, earning him a smack to the back of his head from Taekwoon. “Your turn.”

“Wonshik’s body, man,” Jaehwan offers easily. “I want to be able to flash my abs whenever I want.”

Wonshik gasps indignantly. “That’s it? You just wanted me for the body?”

Hongbin snickers. “Thank god I wanted to be Taekwoon hyung for the obvious reason.”

“You have a nice voice yourself, Hongbin,” Jaehwan pats his back.

“Fuck no,” Hongbin smirks, leaning back on the couch. “I wanted to stay silent and not be bothered by any of you for, like, hours. Peace and quiet.”

“How it feels like to be so approachable,” Taekwoon adds. “That’s why I chose Hakyeon.”

“I wanted to get away with murder,” Wonshik admits.

“Huh,” Hakyeon says, looking around the room. “I guess that’s that.”

 

\- -

 

It turns out they can’t reverse the spell just by baring their souls, so to speak. Jaehwan’s grandaunt, however, knows about the Mayan god and tells them that it’s just a 24 hours thing. So of course they spend it driving each other nuts.

Wonshik records himself (Sanghyuk) doing every kind of aegyo on the planet and sending the videos to family and friends. Jaehwan is running around shirtless and drawing strange caricatures all over Wonshik’s torso while looking in the mirror. Hakyeon takes ugly selcas all around the house, avoiding Hongbin as he goes around punching stuff with Taekwoon’s boxing gloves on. Taekwoon takes the time to “reorganize” Hakyeon’s beauty closet and throwing out ridiculous face creams that he can’t even pronounce.

Sanghyuk sits in the corner watching the others before finally speaking up. “Jaehwan hyung, why are you getting hard whenever you see Hongbin hyung smiling?”

“It’s called infatuation, Hyukie,” Hakyeon says, petting him on the head. “Embrace it.”

It takes him a second or two to understand, Hongbin and Jaehwan exchanging nervous glances from across the room. “Oh. Oh, ew.”

Taekwoon tsks, chucking another tub of moisturizer into the trash can. “Still a baby.”

“Giant baby,” Wonshik giggles, accidentally rolling off the couch as he does so, grunting in pain.

It takes Hakyeon two hours to notice that over half of his face creams are gone, three hours for Sanghyuk to delete all evidence of his aegyo on his phone, three and a half hours for Wonshik to wash off the pornographic cartoons on his body, and twenty minutes for Taekwoon to successfully lock Jaehwan and Hongbin in the walk-in closet for them to sort out their feelings.

The next time they’re asked the question, they simply look at each other, and answer in unison, “No one.”


End file.
